horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rage: Carrie 2
|language = English |preceded_by = Carrie (1976) |producer = Patrick J. Palmer Paul Monash |writer = Rafael Moreu Stephen King (characters) |music = Danny B. Harvey |distributor = Metro Goldwyn Mayer |editing = Richard Nord |production company = United Artist Red Bank Films |budget = 21.000.000$ |gross = |cinematography = Donald M. Morgan |released = 12 March 1999 |tagline = What if you had the power to move objects with your mind? What if everyone around you gave you a reason to use that power? |starring = Emily Bergl Jason London Amy Irving Dylan Bruno |imagecat = The Rage: Carrie 2 |wiki = carrie }} The Rage: Carrie 2 is a 1999 sequel to the classic 1976 horror film Carrie. It was directed by Katt Shea and starring Emily Bergl and Jason London. Background The director said, that the film addresses issues of how difficult it is to be a young woman today.City Pages The plot is loosely based on a real-life 1993 incident in Lakewood, California, in which a group of high school jocks, The Spur Posse, were involved in a statutory rape scandal. Plot summary Rachel has a mother, who has been put in an asylum for being schizophrenic, when she was a child. She has been living with careless adoptive parents with her dog Walter. Rachel, like her half sister Carrie, is a high school outcast, who attends Bates High School, except that it is in new building, because Carrie destroyed the first one and there was no wish to rebuild it at the same place after what happened. Also, like Carrie, she has telekinetic powers, which were already shown, when she was a child, but, in comparison with Carrie, she is more adapted to the world. Throughout the film, there are flashbacks to events, that happened in the first film.Film Journal Unlike Carrie, the so called prom violence is graphic impalings with flying CDs and fireplace pokers. This time, however, the violence happens at a party, also known as The Black Party. Rachel's telekinetic powers are first shown, when her Lisa, her best friend, commits suicide by jumping off of the roof of the schoolAustin Chronicle She investigates the tragedy together with Sue Snell and Sheriff Kelton and they discover, that Lisa was a victim of statutory rape committed by the football team member Eric Stark, who, together with other football team members are playing a hellish sex game, where they have to seduce girls and the one who seduces most and the most valuable ones in their eyes, wins. Lisa and others were victims of this game. The investigation, however, is covered up in the end by the Senior D.A., because these teenagers belong to the most influential families of the town and he wants to have a good relationship with them for political reasons. In the meantime Rachel falls in love with one of the football team members, the one with a conscience, Jesse Ryan. The other football team members, with the help of the cheerleaders, who wanted Jesse to date one of them called Tracy, however, want revenge for the role she played in the investigation and in order to lure her into a trap by separating them both oh the way to a party to celebrate a victory. Then they expose to her the entire, ugly truth, making her believe on the way, that she had also fallen victim to that evil game, while Tracy makes sure, that Jesse is temporarily with her, so that he can´t interfere. She is also verbally and physically abused by them. Because of this, she snaps and commits the massacre, killing most of them involved on the way, too. The ensuing fire, that this event also caused, destroyed the place, too. She dies there, too, after having saved Jesse from the fire, who has hallucinations about Rachel after that. Cast *Emily Bergl as Rachel Lang *Jason London as Jesse Ryan *Dylan Bruno as Mark Bing *J. Smith-Cameron as Barbara Lang *Amy Irving as Sue Snell *Zachery Ty Brian as Eric Stark *John Boyd as Boyd *Gordon Clap as Lou Stark *Rachel Blanchard as Monica Jones *Charlotte Ayanna as Tracy Campbell *Elijah Craig as Chuck Potter *Justin Urich as Brad Winters *Mena Suvari as Lisa Parker *Clint Jordan as Sheriff Kelton *Katt Shea as Deputy D.A. *Robert D. Raiford as The Senior D.A. *Kayla Campbel as Little Rachel *Sissy Spacek as Carrie White (in flashbacks) List of Deaths List of deaths in The Rage: Carrie 2. Trivia *Sissy Spacek was offered a cameo in this sequel to Carrie (1976), but she turned it down. She did, however, give Katt Shea permission to use some of her scenes from Carrie for flashbacks. *Sue Snell is the only character to return for the sequel and is also played by the same actress. *The director Katt Shea also plays one of the characters, the Deputy D.A. Reception Rob Nelson, of City Pages, said that the movie's obsessive focus on predatory teen-male sexuality--and female fragility in the face of it--clearly pegs this as the work of a feminist. Marc Savlov, of Austin Chronicle said, that the film doesn't even deliver one good shock. Gallery stills_big-04-05.jpg images11142.jpg rage_carrie_2_1-1024x576.jpg rage_carrie2_2.jpg the_rage_carrie_2_twisted_memorial.jpg images605.jpg stills_big-02-02.jpg cqmq887.jpg stills_big-04-07.jpg hqdefault2222222.jpg images647.jpg stills_big-03-01.jpg References External links * * Category:Films Category:American films Category:Sequel Category:Sequel films Category:Supernatural films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:English-language films Category:United Artists Category:Films of the 1990s Category:1999 films Category:Carrie Category:Carrie films Category:Films based on Stephen King novels Category:Stephen King films